1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electro-acoustical audio transducer systems, and in particular, to portable public address systems using multiple loudspeakers.
2. Related Art
A sound system is a system for amplifying, reproducing, and sometimes recording audio. The configuration of such a sound system depends on its intended application. As an example, a public address system (“PA system”) typically includes microphones, an amplifier, loudspeakers, and controls to mix the signals coming from the microphones or other input sources, such as phonograph turntables, tape recorders, and CD players. PA systems may be as simple as a small, portable battery-powered unit with one or more microphones and one or more loudspeakers for use in a small auditorium or assembly hall. Other larger PA systems may have dozens of speakers, including the subwoofers, woofers, mid-range speakers, and tweeters necessary to cover a wide range of frequencies, and that may require large amounts of power to create audio for large outdoor public arenas and stadiums. Such PA systems may contain mixing consoles that enable sound engineers, or disk jockeys, to adjust the volume of each microphone or other input source individually. The PA system may also contain an equalizer that allows adjustment of different frequency ranges within an audio signal. Sound effects, such as reverb, digital echo, or digital time delay, may be added to the audio by components that might be included in such a PA system.
Unfortunately, these types of PA systems are typically bulky and complex having numerous components, loudspeakers and wires that need to be connected and disconnected every time that these types of PA systems are utilized. Therefore, there is a need for a portable self-contained audio system that may be moved into place quickly and efficiently as a single unit and that may also be easily set up and then disassembled, stored and removed after its use. Additionally, there is also a need for this portable self-contained audio system audio to allow the incorporation of multiple components such as loudspeakers, microphones and power sources that may be varied in response to the needs of the user.